


In Good Company

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, He draws Bucky, M/M, Pepper Potts Is Awesome, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Steve Rogers, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, grad student bucky, insane amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Grad Student Bucky enters a contest and BOY does he win.





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't familiar with my stories, I write fluff. Like ridiculous fluff. Enjoy the fluff. Fluff and fluff and more fluff.

No one tells you, when you decide to go to grad school, that it’s going to be a horrifying test of the ability to be human on no sleep, no time, and no money. Bucky loves what he’s doing. Robotics has been a passion since he was a kid, but grad school is killing him…slowly and painfully.

That’s how he finds himself, this fine March evening, sitting on the roof of his building because he can’t afford anything else and he’s drinking boxed wine and not the kind that can pass at a dinner party, but the kind that could probably melt paint from the hood of a car. There should be a law against the kind he can afford, but then again, it’s what he can afford. His phone buzzes and when he looks, it’s his sister. She’s probably out with friends, having a nice dinner, going to a club because she’s an undergrad and they have time. The fact that he has this small amount is only owed to the fact that he worked 72 hours straight in the lab and the professor threw him out.

When he answers, he gets what he expects. “Hey Bucky Boo.” She only calls him Bucky Boo when she’s good and soused.

“I’m going to call ma and tell her you’re drunk again.” There’s giggling from the speaker on the phone and not just Becca.

“No you won’t because if you did, I’d have to tell her about the summer before your senior year.” Someone in the background comments that they want to know that story and Bucky jumps in.

“Keep your mouth shut on that Rebecca!” There’s more giggling. “Why did you call? Do you need a ride?”

“NOoooo, I called because I’m sending you a link that I want you to look at. I saw it posted in the Humanities building today and thought of you and those two weeks you will have nothing to do this summer.” Bucky’s looking forward to those two weeks: semester over, lab closed, and nothing to do, but sleep.”

“Oh hell, Becca, please don’t sign me up for anything.” He put his head in his hands because this is how he got roped into being a nanny for a semester his junior year.

“I didn’t, you have to do that yourself, but it’s a free vacation and all you have to do is write an essay.” She tries to explain, but the more she talks, the more confused Bucky gets. He finally just tells her to send the link.

He doesn’t expect much from drunk Becca, but when he clicks on it, he’s surprised that she wasn’t kidding. You enter the contest and write an essay. He’s halfway through a box of bad wine and that’s probably why it sounds appealing. Going back downstairs, he sits at his computer and brings the website up. After checking out the company running the contest, he finds it is indeed legit.

Reading further, it’s pretty simple: fill out the personal info, click the essay link at the bottom, write the essay and submit. What the hell? How bad could it be? Half a box of bad wine and just this side of fuzzy, he throws caution to the wind. Filling out the personal info, including the grad student information, he clicks the essay link.

Well fuck…

_Tell us about a person you wouldn’t mind spending time with and why they are important to you._

Bucky has another two glasses of wine, occasionally glancing above his fireplace. By the time he pours a third and final glass, he’s pretty much as soused as Becca was earlier. By the time he gets to the bottom of the third glass, he mumbles. “fuck it” and sits down to write, glancing again above the fireplace.

_I struggled when I read the prompt. I wouldn’t have a few years ago because it wouldn’t have made a difference then and whoever is reading this wouldn’t get bored. I’m betting more than my essay has been about this person. I apologize ahead of time if it puts you to sleep._

_The person that I wouldn’t mind spending time with is Steve Rogers. Not that Captain America bullshit, but the guy under that bullshit. Don’t get me wrong, I think Captain America is a great symbol for people, but I don’t think that’s really who he is. When I was a kid, he was my hero, like so many other people, but the older I got, I started resenting Captain America for his perfection._

_See, when I was 13, my dad and I were in an accident and he didn’t make it and I lost an arm. When I was able to go home, right across from my bed was a poster of Cap. When I was finally able to get out of bed, the first thing I did was rip that poster down. The last thing I wanted to see was 6’2” of perfect. My ma and sister didn’t say anything, but later, when I was less angry at the world, don’t get me wrong, I was still plenty angry, my sister brought me a book. A biography on Steve Rogers, not the icon, but the man before the serum._

_I read it four times. I realized that behind everything was still a little guy from my hometown. Can I call Brooklyn my hometown? Well, I did, so there you go. After that, I read everything I could about him before the perfection and came to understand that what’s under the costume is more than we see. More than he lets anyone see._

_Seeing his art from before the war helped me cope with what I believed was an ugly truth in my life. I would never be whole again. I would always be only part of a human because no one sees me, they see the missing arm. I think he would understand that better than anyone._

_He’s important to me because even through the anger I had at him, if not for him, I would still be in that bed, wondering why it was my fault that my dad was gone. Why it was my fault that my ma and sister had to live with just me. Why I couldn’t be better than I was. Steve Rogers taught me that even if no one sees you, inside you know what you’re worth._

It’s not long or eloquent, but it’s the best that Bucky has at the moment. He looks up at the black and white, framed poster above his fireplace, hits submit on the essay and smiles softly at a little guy from Brooklyn. “Here goes nothin, Stevie.”

Pepper’s heels click on the floor in Tony’s lab. Tony looks up and sees the determination in her eyes. “Uh oh…what did I do?”

She hands him a pad and points. “Do you remember a few months ago, I suggested we have a contest for college students?”

Tony really wants to remember, but he’s coming up with nothing. “Yes?”

Now he might be in trouble because she has that look. The ‘one of these days you’re going to start listening to me’ look. “Tony!” He comes around, hugging her. She slumps in his arms because she’s pretty defenseless when he hugs her. Pulling back, but not dislodging his arms, she sniffles.

“Whatever this is, tell me who to make disappear and it’s done. I am Iron Man and can make it happen.”

She snorts. “It’s not like that.” Pepper lays her head on his shoulder. “HR just brought me the stack of finalists, but there’s one…the essay of the college student that is going to win this, but it’s…he’s…just…” Not able to say anymore, she hands him the pad. Tony taps the screen and starts reading.

Tony reads through it carefully a second time because it’s important to Pepper. “Wow, who is this guy?”

“FRIDAY, can you bring up the profile?”

“Of course, Mrs.”

She displays the profile and Tony reads that just as carefully. “Holy shit, this kid is brilliant! I mean, not me brilliant, but still…”

“And all of that with one arm.” She takes the pad. “I think Steve should see this.”

Tony turns and smirks. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Mrs. Stark?”

She sways back and forth, grinning. “For the first time ever, I think I am, Mr. Stark.”

Steve walks around his old neighborhood, looking at storefronts that used to be a deli or a barber shop. Nothing is the same and he wishes for the old days. He wonders what it would be like to time travel back to a time that makes sense to him, maybe see Peggy again, but then he reminds himself that what he has now is still good, he just needs to find something that’s his. He rounds a corner and runs headlong into someone. Being what he is now, the person falls to the ground with a yelp.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He offers a hand and the man who shakes his head, long brunette hair falling into his face, and takes the offered hand.

“Well I suppose it’s alright. If you’d blamed me, then we might have an issue pal, but you’re nice enough to offer an apology.” The man looks up, freezes and just stares.

Steve can’t get his mouth to move because this guy is…breathtaking. He can’t even say handsome. Whoever this guy is, there’s no other words for him except beautiful. “My ma would tan my hide if I didn’t apologize for something that’s my fault.”

Laugher bubbles up out of the man. “So would mine. Must be a Brooklyn thing.”

It’s Steve’s turn to laugh. “Definitely. I really am sorry though. I got caught up in my head.”

“That’s alright. Happens to the best of us.” Not wanting to keep Captain Rogers any longer than necessary and also afraid he’ll start to embarrass himself, Bucky says a quick excuse me and heads off in the direction of home.

Steve watches him go and it isn’t until after he’s out of sight, around a corner, that he realizes he didn’t get the man’s name. “Fuck.”

Back at the Tower, he finds Tony and Pepper waiting in the common room. They both seem distracted, so when he clears his throat, they jump. “Oh, hey Cap. Have a nice outing?”

Pepper comes over, hugging him. “Steve, it’s been a few days. You getting on alright?”

Steve smiles because there are good things in this new world and Pepper is one of them. “Yeah, just needed some air.” He thinks about the beautiful man and wishes he’d been less of a dork and remembered to introduce himself.

He fixes himself a drink and can see the nervousness in his friends. He waits because he’s learned that if he waits long enough, they will eventually say what they want. “Steve…” Pepper looks over at Tony, who jumps in.

“Listen Cap, there’s something we want you to read.” He nods at Pepper and she hands him a paper. Before he starts reading, Tony continues. “A few months ago, Pepper came to me with an idea.” Steve quirks an eyebrow. “We own a publishing company and we had them put on a contest for college students.” Pepper beams at him because Tony does remember their conversation and it pleases her. “She thought that it was also a good way to find creative writers. At the time, I just nodded and trusted her to do something good for someone that might not be able to afford it otherwise.”

Steve smiles. “That’s really nice of you. What’s the prize?”

Pepper speaks up. “Two weeks in the Hamptons at our house there. All expenses paid with extra spending money.”

Steve’s eyes get wide. “Wow, Pepper, that’s really nice.”

She beams again. “We have a winner, but we’d like you to read the essay he wrote.”

Steve takes the paper and starts reading. Tony and Pepper watch his reaction, but aren’t expecting it to be so emotional. He doesn’t let the tears fall, but they are evident in his eyes. All he can see is someone that looked up to that little guy, someone that lost almost everything, including themselves, and somehow, he helped them find their way back. Someone that doesn’t see Cap, but just little Steve and his art.

“Cap?” Tony doesn’t do emotions very well, except with Pepper, but even he’s affected by what he’s seeing. It makes him wonder if maybe he shouldn’t have spent a little more time getting to know Steve.

Steve doesn’t answer and Pepper comes to him, sitting next to him on the sofa. “Steve?”

He turns to her smiling. “I’d like to meet him.”

Bucky gets an email while he’s in the lab at school. He hears his phone ding, but has to ignore it until he’s done with a delicate calibration. Once it’s done, he pulls his hand away, looking at what he’s accomplished and grins. Pulling his phone out, he checks his email. He’s not expecting it to be from the publishing house.

_Dear Mr. Barnes,_

_We are happy to inform you that your essay was chosen above all others as the best example of what we were hoping for. Please see the attached link for all the details of your prize._

_Sincerely,_

_Janine Heggerson_

_Iron Clad Publishing_

_Editor in Chief_

What the ever-loving-fuck? He clicks the link and finds all the information for the two weeks in the Hamptons and a notation that he will be contacted about the expenses at the end of the semester. Looking up at the calendar on the wall near the door, that’s only a week and a half away. He finds Becca’s name and presses call. He never actually thought he would win the contest. Not with the crap essay he wrote. He’d gone back and read it the next day and laughed at himself for his lack of eloquence.

After an excited call, he hangs up and goes home. Standing in his living room, he looks up at the framed poster again. “Maybe running into you on the street was lucky. We did it Stevie.” He slumps into the sofa with a small grin on his face. He found the poster years ago, just before graduating high school and it’s been his constant ever since. Dorm mates made fun of him when he showed up with it, but it never deterred Bucky from hanging it. Steve Rogers, little Stevie, has always been his inspiration and that hasn’t changed.

The week and a half go by quicker than Bucky thought it would. In that time he’s received communication from Janine and details on everything for the trip. He’ll have complete run of the house in the Hamptons and more money than he’s seen in one place at any given time in his life. Whatever is left after the trip will be transferred into his account for use in any way he chooses.

He packs light because he doesn’t have much to begin with and because he doesn’t plan on doing anything that requires too many clothes. The idea of sitting by the water and watching the sun go down seems like a great way to spend the next two weeks. The morning of the trip a car pulls up outside his apartment building and a man gets out. “Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky freezes for a minute, then extends his hand. The other man takes it, shaking firmly. “That’s me.”

“Congratulations sir, I’m Happy and I’ll be driving you up.” He takes Bucky’s bag, placing it in the trunk. “Will anyone be joining you?”

Bucky slides into the car. “Oh…uh…no, it’s just me.”

On the drive up, Happy hands him a packet. “The key card opens the house and brings everything online and the keys are for the garage. You’re welcome to any of the cars. There’s also a passcode that will open the safe in the garage that houses all the car keys. Although some of them don’t require a key. The house has been fully stocked, but the village has some really good restaurants and your bill is paid from a separate account.”

Bucky coughs. “Wait, so I don’t have to pay for anything at the restaurants?”

“Oh no sir, that’s all been covered. The only thing you have to pay for are any extras like gifts or personal items, but that’s what the prize money is for.”

Bucky sits on that information for awhile. “I don’t understand.”

“What was that, sir?” Happy has a feeling that Mr. Barnes doesn’t know who’s behind all this.

“I just don’t understand why a publishing house would do all this.” Bucky doesn’t want to feel uncomfortable, but something about this seems off.

Happy begins to laugh and it’s genuine. “Mrs. Stark is the real benefactor in all of this, sir.”

Bucky’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Wait…as in…the Pepper Stark?”

Happy continues to laugh. “Yes sir. Iron Clad Publishing is owned by Stark Industries.”

“Well I’ll be a son of a bitch.” Happy laughs even harder at that.

When they arrive, Bucky thinks it’s a joke. The house isn’t a house, it’s a goddamn mansion by Bucky’s standards. The circle drive winds around a fountain, and Happy pulls to the front door. It’s literally right on the water and Bucky doesn’t know what to do. Happy helps him into the house and when the system is activated, the house comes online.

‘Welcome Mr. Barnes. I’m FRIDAY.’

Bucky looks over at Happy, who is grinning. “FRIDAY can get you anything you need and answer any questions you might have. She runs the house and will adjust anything you want.” Happy leaves the bag at the bottom of the stair. “Hey FRI, did the groceries get delivered?”

‘They did indeed Mr. Hogan. I also took the liberty of heating the pool in case Mr. Barnes would like to swim later.’

“You’re like a Fairy Godmother, FRIDAY.” Happy snorts knowing what’s coming.

‘Since I am not a supernatural creature, Mr. Hogan, perhaps you could find a different description.’

Bucky barks a laugh. “Is she always that sarcastic?”

Happy grins. “Always.” He heads to the door. “Have a good week Mr. Barnes.” And he’s gone.

Bucky looks around and wonders what he did in his life to gain him this. A full two weeks of nothing to worry about, no responsibility, and no need to worry about money. Throwing himself into the nearest chair, he sighs. “This is fucking weird.” He has a quiet dinner and does take a swim, but months of killing himself in the lab catch up with him and he goes to bed early. He makes a mental note to take pictures tomorrow and send them to Becca and his ma. They will not believe this.

Bucky wakes in the night to what he thinks is a motorcycle outside, but once awake, he doesn’t hear it anymore. Chuckling to himself for whatever weird dream he was having, he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

The following morning, he wakes and stumbles downstairs for coffee. When FRIDAY speaks, it makes him jump.

‘I have taken the liberty of starting your coffee, Mr. Barnes.’

“Jesus FRIDAY, you scared me.” He continues into the kitchen and grabs a mug.

‘I do apologize, sir.’

Bucky snickers and hangs his head. “It’s going to take some getting used to. By the time I get used to it, I’ll be leaving.”

‘I have opened the patio doors if you wish to have coffee outside.’

Bucky leaves the kitchen and makes his way to the patio, but what he sees makes him freeze. Coming from the water is a man, tall, blond, glistening in the sun from the water rolling down his perfect pecs and abs. He shakes his head like a dog, causing his hair to fly wildly around his head. That too, glows in the morning light. Bucky wonders if it’s a neighbor, come to see who is in the house, but as he gets closer, Bucky gets distracted by the way his swimsuit clings to all the interesting parts of the man’s body. He turns to pick up the towel that dropped from his shoulders and Bucky gets a look at the man’s backside. “Holy jesus…”

When he turns back, he holds up a hand to wave and Bucky nearly faints. “Morning…” Then he gets close enough to really see Bucky and freezes. “You…”

Bucky just stares at the water, wondering if maybe, he hopes, this is some kind of relaxed induced dream and Steve Rogers isn’t going to come out of the house in a few minutes with coffee. He hears him before he sees him, so no such luck. “You seem deep in thought. You want me to leave you alone for a little while?”

Bucky starts laughing because that’s all his broken down brain can think to do. Steve sits, looking at him funny, but with a small smile playing around his lips. Bucky gains control of his frayed nerves. “No, I’m just not sure I’m actually awake yet.”

Steve chuckles. “I didn’t mean to surprise you, but after reading your essay, I thought I wanted to meet you.”

Bucky just huffs and words bubble out of his mouth. “I thought running into you that day on the street was lucky and why I won the contest.”

“Funny, I ran into you that day and thought I was the lucky one.” He blushes at his own admission. “I meant to ask your name that day.”

“Why? I’m no one important.” He doesn’t mean it the way it must come across, but sitting on the patio with Steve Rogers makes him feel less important.

“Why would you say that?” It occurs to Bucky, from the look on Steve’s face, that he said something that the man didn’t like.

“I just mean, I don’t move in the same circles as you.” Steve frowns.

“Believe it or not, I don’t move in the circles you seem to think I do. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve offended someone because I didn’t know who they were.” Bucky snorts and Steve just beams at him. “Pepper is always handing me files of people I should know.”

“What do you do with the files if you don’t read them?” Steve chuckles and Bucky just stares. Steve Rogers laughing could turn anyone’s day around. Or in Bucky’s case, maybe his whole damn life.

“There’s a drawer in my desk full of them. One of these days I’m going to have a bonfire.” Bucky snorts again and blushes. “Listen, I didn’t mean to interrupt your down time and I’ll leave if you want me to, but I think you’re more important than me, no matter what you might think. I think you’re stronger than me and have an appreciation for life that I’ve forgotten.”

Bucky sits silently for a few minutes, then smiles over at Steve. “I wish you wouldn’t go. I think I’d like to have you here.”

They spend the day talking about all manner of things, from Bucky’s schooling to Steve’s. Bucky finds out about Steve’s two semesters in art school before joining the army and Steve finds out about Bucky’s robotics work in prosthetics.

“So, this arm you’re working on, it works using the body’s own electrical impulses?” The more Bucky talks, the more Steve wants to listen.

“Yeah, it only has one major obstacle right now.” Steve nods for him to continue. “I want to make it a full arm, but it would be metal, so…” He knows that Steve understands what he means. “I’d test it on myself first, there has to be some kind of trial, but…”

“It would be too heavy to be practical.” Bucky nods. Steve just sits for a few minutes looking at his profile. He honestly hadn’t even noticed the day they ran into each other that he was missing an arm. He was more engrossed in the beauty of his face and eyes. He can see now that his brown hair has highlights of red. It’s everything Steve can do not to go in and grab his sketch pad. “I really want to draw you.” It comes bursting out of him and he turns every shade of red in embarrassment. “Jesus, I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Bucky’s turns in his seat and is equally as flushed. “It was sudden, not rude and I don’t mind if you really want to.”

They eat breakfast, which Bucky cooks since Steve usually grabs something on his way back from his run. After searching the icebox for ingredients, Bucky makes omelets and pan fries. Steve is truly impressed with how Bucky moves around, chopping and cooking with only one arm. There are a few implements in the kitchen that Steve suspects Tony had added to accommodate someone with Bucky’s disability. One enables the potatoes to be held still while Bucky chops. It’s amazing to watch and Steve is hard pressed to pull his eyes away.

Armed with more coffee and orange juice, Steve takes his first bite. The moan he releases almost cost Bucky his own breakfast. The sound makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and warmth start in places that it shouldn’t be. He nearly drops his plate.

“This is incredible. Where did you learn to cook?” Steve’s digging in now like a hungry lion.

“Thanks and my ma and grandma taught me. They said that there were certain things that everyone should know how to do before leaving home.” Bucky starts on his own food.

“What things are those?” Steve’s chin is propped in his hand as he listens to Bucky.

“Cooking, laundry, sewing, and money management.” He takes another bite and so does Steve. “Of course, being a student there’s no money to manage.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “I remember. Even in my day, school was expensive. If it hadn’t been for my ma saving for years, there’s no way I could have gone.”

“Well yeah, but you were also dealing with other things too. Not starving to death being the first and having to pay for things like medicine being the second.” Bucky’s not thinking, just talking. “That couldn’t have been easy. People don’t think about inflation and how it may not seem like a lot now, but in your day a nickel could be the difference between life and death.” He looks up to see Steve just staring. “Oh…sorry…I guess that might have been overstepping.”

“No, just honest. I hear people say all the time how things must have been so much easier when things were so cheap. They forget that most days I didn’t have a penny in my pocket.” He reaches over, resting a hand on Bucky’s arm. “Thanks.” Bucky nods and they finish breakfast in silence.

They spend the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon with Steve drawing Bucky while Bucky lounges by the pool and reads.

That evening, they decide to go into the village and have dinner at a steak house that Tony had recommended to Steve. They park a few blocks away and walk. Passing small shops, some they can tell are tourist-y, but others, mostly down side streets, seem more for the locals. “I need to get my sister and ma something before I go back.”

“Tell me about them?” Bucky looks over at Steve and sees…something. He can’t put his finger on what it is.

After they are seated in the back of the restaurant, away from curious eyes, Bucky starts talking about his family. “Becca is twenty and close to finishing her undergrad studies. She’s going to be a doctor, so she has a ways to go. She told me once that she’s doing it because of me.” Their appetizer comes and Bucky takes a minute to eat something, so he can school his emotions. Steve watches closely. “She and my ma had to change bandages and help with therapy. She said that taking care of me made her want to do that all the time.”

Steve smiles. “My ma was a nurse. All those times I was sick, she’s the reason I pulled through. She would never give up, even when I wanted to; she made me understand that being like I was didn’t make me any less.”

“Well thank god for your ma.” Bucky blushes and chuckles at his slip of the tongue. “I have got to get better at filtering what I should and shouldn’t say.”

“Don’t censor yourself, Buck. It’s just us and I don’t take offense to any of it.” Bucky looks up through his lashes and Steve nearly loses his breath. The man sitting across the table is unfairly gorgeous and doesn’t seem to know it.

Bucky freezes, just for a split second, because Steve Rogers just gave him a nickname of his nickname. It bubbles inside of him and then he shuts it down. Steve Rogers is kind in a way that Bucky expected, but his warmth is unexpected. He knows he’s screwed. Depending on how long Steve stays, Bucky’s childhood crush is going to get out of hand. Taking a deep breath, Bucky covers his thoughts and smiles. “I just meant that I’m glad she pushed you.”

Steve chuckles. “Tell me about your ma.”

Buck beams at him and Steve feels like he could be knocked over by a feather at how it morphs the man’s face into pure, unadulterated joy. “She’s amazing. When…did you read my essay?” Steve nods. “Then you know it wasn’t easy…after.” Steve looks at him, saddened. Not with pity, just a look of understanding. “She took the life insurance money and set us up in a smaller place after I healed. Then she went and worked two jobs to keep us afloat.” Their entrees come and they stop talking for several minutes. Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever had a steak this good. He waves his fork around and continues. “Anyway, when I was old enough, I got a job and let me tell you buddy, it’s hard to convince people to hire you when you don’t have all your working limbs. But you know how the neighborhood is, old man Doolan gave me a job at his shop.”

“That’s the part I miss the most, I think. The neighborhood taking care of its own.” Steve gets a dreamy look, like he’s remembering the good.

“You should move home, Steve.” He chuckles at his thoughts and Steve gives him a quizzical look. “I just mean, we all know who you are, but it’s still home. Yeah, people would probably freak out for a few weeks, but then you’d just be Steve.”

“If I could move back, it sure would be nice to go home.” Steve continues eating, like it was said as an afterthought.

“Where exactly was home? I mean I know Brooklyn, but…” Bucky’s watching Steve’s eyes get a faraway look.

“Well, ma and I lived in a rundown tenement ‘cause it’s what she could afford, but when she passed I moved into a room with a friend in Prospect Heights. It was safer that way.” Bucky’s not sure what he means by that and he doesn’t volunteer any more information, so Bucky lets it go. It does have him wondering though.

After dinner, they walk through the village, looking in shop windows. They come across a resale shop and Bucky looks in at an old wooden bat and glove. “Dad wanted me to play baseball. I was good at it as a kid and he said that someday he would be able to brag that it was his kid out there.”

An arm slips around Bucky’s shoulder. It makes him jump a little at first, but then he relaxes into it. “I think he’d be proud of you now.” It’s just a moment, nothing really special, except to Bucky, to hear someone say his dad would be proud.

Bucky wakes up the fourth day of his stay and Steve isn’t there. The coffee is ready when he enters the kitchen. His mug is on the counter where Steve must have left it, but inside is a note. Unfolding the paper, he finds a small sketch of him the day before, hand folded under his chin as he looks up at Steve from the side of the pool. Under that is a note.

_Bucky,_

_I got a call this morning and have to leave for a mission. It shouldn’t take long. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Take care of yourself, eat, and go shop for your ma and Becca. Also, buy something for yourself. You deserve it._

_See you soon,_

_Steve_

It sounds, caring and meaningful; almost like Steve…NO…Bucky will not go there. He’s been very good about keeping his crush or whatever this is now under control, but this note, just for Bucky, feels different. “Get your shit together, Barnes. He’s a nice guy just being nice.”

But that doesn’t stop Bucky from going into the village and getting a few things for his ma and Becca. As he’s walking back to the little clothing shop to get himself a few things, he sees an antique shop. Smiling, he goes in and starts wandering around. He comes to a case in the back corner with old books and photographs. One catches his eye and he goes to find the shop keeper. She’s an ancient woman that has to be in her 90’s, but her eyes are kind, like she’s not quite part of this modern world. She has the look of someone that sees the past as a waking dream in her everyday life. She smiles. “Did you need some help?”

He looks over his shoulder, back at the case in the corner. “Uh…yeah, if you don’t mind.”

She chuckles. “It’s what I’m here for. What did you want to see?”

Bucky points over his shoulder, towards the case. “You have a photograph in that case.” His mind drifts off as he turns his body back to the case. “You have a picture of Steve Rogers. Is that his mother?”

She sighs in a melancholy way. “Yes, my father took that photograph about three years before she died. I wasn’t born yet, but I heard about Sarah Rogers my whole life. Sometimes I think my father had a crush on her.”

Bucky huffs a quiet laugh. “Can I see it?”

She shuffles to the case with him, unlocking it and pulling the frame down. She hands it over and gives him a gentle smile at how he cradles it in his hand like its precious. To Bucky it is. To Bucky it’s part of Steve that he probably doesn’t even know is missing. “Are you into history?”

Bucky’s so caught up in looking at little Stevie Rogers and his mother Sarah that he doesn’t control what comes out of his mouth. “No, I’m into Steve.” Realizing what he said, he looks up and sees that the woman is now closed off, almost angry. “I’m sorry, I mean, Steve and I are friends and I don’t think he knows this picture exists.”

Her face softens again. “Well, that’s different then.” She takes the frame and heads to the register. “I’ll just wrap this up.”

Bucky has to have it, not for himself, but for a man that’s been so significant in his life, even when Steve didn’t know it. “How much?” It doesn’t really matter because Bucky is willing to pay just about anything for it.

“Oh dear, this was never for sale. But it’s his history and he deserves to have it.” Bucky could cry at the kindness. “Just tell him that Mr. Martinelli’s daughter kept it safe for him.”

That does it, the tears slip from his eyes. Laying a hand over his, she tries to sooth the warring emotions that Bucky is feeling. The kindness of a stranger, the relief that he can give Steve something like this, and the bursting feelings he’s having towards the man, it all come crashing in. “Thank you.” The words are no more than a whisper.

“You’re in love with him.” Bucky starts to shake his head, but finally admits it to her by nodding. “I’m sorry. It can’t be easy.” He does shake his head at that, thanks her again, and takes the box and leaves.

He’s so fucking screwed. Everyone has celebrity crushes, but no one ever actually meets them. Now that Bucky’s spent time with the man, he knows that loving him is going to be the easiest thing that Bucky’s ever done. He just wishes that it wasn’t going to tear him up inside for the rest of his life. He makes a stop at the clothing store, getting a few things for himself, then stops for lunch at a little sandwich shop.

Two days later he wakes to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs and jumps from the bed before he’s fully awake. Steve’s back! He stops in the middle of the room to gather his thoughts and wake up completely. Steve is a friend, not a lover, not a crush, Bucky has to view him as a friend. Standing in just a pair of pj pants, the door cracks open. Looking up like he’s been caught at something, Bucky blushes and Steve grins.

“Hey Buck.” And all that mental preparing goes out the window. Something must show in his face because Steve sits the tray he carrying down and comes to his friend, hugging him close. “You alright?”

Bucky clings to Steve’s large frame. “Yeah, just missed you.” There’s a chuckle causing Bucky to bury his face in Steve’s neck.

“I missed you too. That’s why I made you breakfast.” He pulls away, brushing Bucky’s hair away from his face. “Get back in bed.” Bucky skitters back to the bed and piles up in the blankets and pillows. Steve looks affectionately at him and picks the tray back up. “I hope you don’t mind sharing. I brought enough for both of us.” He hands Bucky’s coffee over and piles up next to him.

Bucky sits his coffee down, pulling the tray closer. “I know for a fact that you had something to eat down in the kitchen before bringing this up. There is no way that’s enough to fill both of us up.” Steve nudges his shoulder. Bucky grins, picking his coffee back up.

“I may have had a little bit downstairs, so eat how much you want.” Bucky sips his coffee, giving Steve a side look. “Okay, I had quite a bit downstairs.”

Bucky snorts and picks up a bagel with bacon and egg. “How was the mission? You aren’t hurt are you?”

Steve’s dressed in pj’s and a tee. His feet are bare and Bucky’s looks at him amused. Seeing Steve Rogers comfortable enough to climb in bed with him in his sleeping clothes does things to Bucky’s insides. “I have a pretty good bruise on my side and back, but it will be gone by the end of the day.”

Bucky nods. “What time did you get in?”

“Around 2. I came to check on you, but you were dead to the world.” Steve takes a piece of bacon, munching away.

“I hadn’t been in bed that long. I came up about 1 or so.”

“What had you up so late?” Steve looks concerned.

Bucky shoves him with this left side. “I was on the phone with Becca. She’s met someone, but isn’t sure she should pursue it since she’s going to be in school and residency for years.”

Steve looks curious. “What did you tell her?”

Bucky sits his coffee down again, taking the bagel. “I told her to stop being stupid and go for it. Having someone that loves her will make all that work worth it and more meaningful.”

In what seems to be reflex, Steve leans over kissing Bucky’s temple. “You’re a good man, Bucky Barnes.”

With breakfast done, Steve sits the tray on the floor. “What do you want to do today?”

Bucky’s attention seems to be on the dresser across the room. Steve looks over, seeing the box. “Can you get that box for me?”

Steve gets up, grabbing it and coming back to the bed to sit. Instead of leaning back against the headboard, he sits facing Bucky. “What’s this?”

Bucky swallows hard, not looking at Steve. “It’s for you. I found it in a shop in the village and…” He doesn’t finish the thought. “Open it.”

He doesn’t looks up, he can’t meet Steve’s eyes right now. He’s not sure he’s going to ever be able to look him in the eye again. Something in him has shifted and if he looks into Steve’s eyes, the man will know. Steve pulls the ribbon and lifts the lid. Pulling the tissue paper aside, his breath catches and a sound that could be a whimper comes from him. That forces Bucky’s eyes up and he sees tears cascading down Steve’s cheeks. “Where…how…”

“Do you remember a Mr. Martinelli?” Steve nods, unable to speak. “His daughter has an antique shop in town. She gave it to me when I told her we were friends.”

Steve cradles the picture similar to how Bucky had that day in the shop. He keeps staring at the face of his mother. A face that he’s only been able to see if he sketches her. A face that he misses every day. Looking back into Bucky’s eyes, he knows, but how do you tell someone you just met a week ago that they are everything.

Steve doesn’t leave again. A small mission comes up in the second week, but after talking to Tony, he tells Steve to stay and let a smaller group handle the skirmish. Steve wouldn’t have agreed in the past, but being with Bucky feels like where he needs and wants to be.

Bucky had expected Steve to leave, but when he comes back into the room and tells him that it’s covered, Bucky is thrilled to have more times with this man. He knows it’s coming to an end, but he’ll take whatever time he can get. He’s talked to his ma and Becca several times, but has conveniently left out his housemate in those conversations. This is just for him, he doesn’t want to share this with anyone else. When it’s over, it’s all he’ll have and that motivates him to keep it to himself.

By the end of the second week, they are both feeling the dread of it. Bucky comes in from the pool to find Steve cooking dinner. “Whatcha up to, Stevie?”

The nickname came naturally and Steve’s been basking in it since the first time. “Well, we’re leaving here tomorrow and instead of going out, I thought we’d have a movie night and dinner in. That okay?” He turns to look at Bucky over his shoulder. He has a towel wrapped around his shoulders and the light coming from the window has the water clinging to his body glistening in the low light. He’s breathtaking and Steve can’t drag his eyes away.

Bucky blushes at the intense look in his friend’s eyes, but doesn’t let himself misread what he’s seeing. “Yeah, that sounds amazing. I’ll go shower and be right back.”

Steve watches him go and wonders what he’s going to do tomorrow when he has to let Bucky go. He hopes they can be friends, that tomorrow won’t be the last time he gets to spend time with him. He can’t stand the idea of waking up and not having Bucky in the house. Going home to the Tower feels wrong in every sense of the word.

Steve sets up the food in the living room and brings up Netflix on the insanely big screen. He hears Bucky before he sees him. “What did you feel like watching?” Steve looks up and Bucky’s standing in pj pants, riding low on his hips and a worn, but comfortable tee. This is how Steve pictures his future and that thought nails his heart to the wall. This is what he wants.

Bucky smiles softly. “Something old. Have you ever seen Gigi?” Steve shakes his head. “Okay, I know that it makes me even gayer than I already am, but I love the old Hollywood musicals and that one is my favorite.”

Steve stands stunned for a minute. In all the time that they’ve been together, Bucky’s never made mention of his sexuality. It’s a revelation for Steve. He doesn’t talk about dating because he doesn’t do it. Nat hates that, but he doesn’t want to date someone that sees Cap, he wants to be with someone that sees past the icon. Bucky’s never treated him like anyone other than Steve. Steve also doesn’t like that everyone makes an assumption about his sexuality. No one on the team ever considered that even though he didn’t have a name for it back in his day, he’s always like boys and girls. Smiling broadly, he cues up the movie. “Gigi it is then.”

Bucky watches the play of emotions across Steve’s face. He’s made a point to not bring attention to his sexual preferences, but after two weeks, he figured what the hell. If that pushes Steve away, then he was never the man Bucky thought he was. When the grin graces the blond’s face, Bucky knows it’s okay. “You are going to love this movie. Or you won’t and you’ll hate me for making you sit through it.”

“Couldn’t hate you, Buck. Just not possible.” Steve laughs in all the right places and Bucky watches his face as much as the movie.

When they say good night later, Bucky snuggles into his bed and wonders what Steve thinks about at night. He’s glad that mind reading isn’t something the serum gave his friend because he’d be mortified if Steve ever knew how often Bucky thinks very domestic thoughts.

Steve lays in bed that night and wonders what it would be like to come home to Bucky every day. To cook together, to just exist in the same space and then he lets himself think about going to bed with Bucky at night, every night. What would it be like to _be_ with Bucky? And with that thought, he rolls over and stops that train before it can lead him to a station that would be disrespectful to the man down the hall.

When Happy arrives the next day to pick up Bucky, the mood surrounding the two men is solemn. He misreads it to mean that the two men didn’t get on as well as Tony and Pepper hoped. Steve throws his bag in the back of the car and climbs on his bike. He watches Bucky put his bag in as well and looks at the car forlornly.

“Hey…uh…Buck.” The man looks at him and Happy tries to gage what will happen next. “Do you want to ride in with me?”

Bucky’s face lights up immediately and Happy sees the reality. It isn’t that they didn’t get on, it was that they did and don’t want to let that go. “Yeah! I mean, I would really like that.”

Before they can address Happy, he starts to the driver’s door. “I’ll meet you both at Mr. Barnes’ apartment.” Steve nods in thanks and appreciation for the man’s understanding.

Bucky straddles the bike, wrapping his arm around Steve. Steve puts his over it. “Hold on tight, yeah? Don’t want to lose you.”

Bucky lays his head on Steve’s back. “You don’t have to worry about losing me, Stevie.”

The whole ride back, Bucky relishes the feel of being wrapped around Steve. Steve relishes the feel of being held by the beautiful man. When they arrive outside his apartment, they retrieve their bags and wave to Happy. “Well, I guess…”

Before Steve can break Bucky’s heart, the younger man breaks in. “You wanna come up and have some pizza. I could order and we could…”

“Yeah! Yes, that sounds good.” Bucky beams at him and Steve returns the enthusiasm.

When they enter the apartment, Steve smiles at the warmth of the place. He looks up at the framed poster of himself before the serum. Looking over at Bucky, who is blushing nine kinds of embarrassment, Steve grins. “Where did you find that?”

Bucky shuffles his feet, showing his discomfort. “Found it online and knew I had to have it. I told you in the essay how much that little guy meant to me.” It’s Steve’s turn to blush. It’s in that moment that he’s sure that Bucky is everything he’s ever wanted and needed.

When Steve finally does leave, it’s a struggle to pull himself out the door. Nearly 2AM, he knows he should and surprisingly, Bucky seems just as reluctant for him to leave. “Are you okay to drive back to the Tower?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve gone days without sleep and it doesn’t affect me.” Bucky seems unconvinced.

“Would you tell me if you really weren’t okay?” There’s a smirk and Steve answers it with his own.

“Normally, I wouldn’t, but if _you_ asked, I would tell you.” Bucky gives a nod. Steve stands in the doorway, seeming shy and unsure. “Are we going to see each other again?”

Bucky lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding for days. “Yes, I’d like to. You know, if you do.”

Steve steps closer, pulling Bucky into a hug that the man just melts into. “I really want that.”

They exchange numbers before Steve leaves with an extra bounce in his step. Arriving back at the Tower, Steve is met with an amused looking Tony sitting in his living room. “Cap, how was your vacation? Happy has an interesting take on the whole thing. You want to know what Happy thinks?”

Hanging his head, he feels the need to walk back out the door and spend the night somewhere else. “Tony, please…”

“Please what, Cap? Please don’t repeat what Happy thinks because it’s true or please don’t give me a hard time about this because I have to tell ya, Steve, that’s going to be really hard on both counts.” Tony gets up, coming over, and putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? Were you afraid of what I would think?”

“It isn’t that. Or maybe it is.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Everyone has expectations of me, even you, especially you, I guess. I just don’t want anyone looking at me…” Does he mean disgusted or disappointed because either would be bad.

Tony huffs. “Yeah, I’ll admit I had certain expectations about you, but that was years ago. I know you aren’t what my father tried to sell me. I know you’re more than that. I also know that Happy came back here and couldn’t stop talking about how you were smiling.” Steve meets Tony’s eyes. “Steve, you don’t usually smile. If this kid can make you smile, marry him and have little super soldier babies. I’ll pay for the damn wedding.”

Steve snorts. “He doesn’t even know how I feel. I think we have to get past my cowardice before babies can even come up.”

“Well look at you being a sarcastic little shit.” Tony pulls him to the sofa. “Tell me about this kid. Is he as smart as he appears on paper?”

“Smarter and funny and genuine and…” Tony whistles. “Yeah, I have it bad.”

“You really do.” Tony laughs. “And it’s a fucking fantastic thing.” He leans back, looking at his friend and leader. “I need your help with something.”

Steve cocks and eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“Shuri is going to be here tomorrow. I’ve been going over his master’s thesis, the prosthetic he’s working on and I want to fund it and Shuri wants to invest too.” Steve looks up shocked. “Yeah, when I explained everything about the kid and the only issue with the arm is the metal, she offered vibranium.”

Steve jumps up, excited. “Holy shit! Tony, that’s amazing.” Tony gives a half shrugs.

Bucky wakes the next morning to the ping of his phone. Reaching over, only half awake, he sees Steve has sent him a text. He’s fully awake and sitting up. ‘Buck, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Tower today for lunch.’

Bucky rubs his eyes not expecting to hear from Steve just hours after he left. He reads the text again then grins so wide it’s hard to keep it contained. ‘I’d love that. What time?’

They arrange the time and place to meet so that Steve can get him through security. Bucky gets up for coffee and a shower. Walking into Stark Tower is like walking into a different world. Bucky looks up at the art on the wall and thinks that Steve’s work is better. That’s when he hears his name and turns to see Steve coming from the lift. Strong arms wrap around him and Bucky lets every nerve in his body relax.

“Hey, I missed you.” Bucky is surprised that Steve says it and more surprised that the look on his face says that he means it.

Bucky goes with it. “I missed you too.” Steve points over to the security desk.

“They’ll need your ID for your security badge.” Bucky pulls out his wallet, bracing it on the counter to get his ID out, and hands it over. The security guard smiles and runs it through their system. Bucky isn’t expecting to be handed a badge with his picture on one side and all his information on the other. And he really isn’t expecting it to say ‘Avenger’ under the picture.

He looks up at Steve. “Avenger?”

Steve leads him to the lift. “Basically you have gold level clearance now. When you come into the building now, just scan that and it will let you go anywhere in the building. Just don’t lose it.”

Boarding the lift, Bucky looks shocked and jumps when FRIDAY speaks. “Welcome to the Tower, Mr. Barnes. It’s good to have you back.”

“FRIDAY?” Bucky looks up at the ceiling.

Steve chuckles. “She’s not just a smart house, Buck, she’s what keeps everything Tony and Avengers related running.”

Bucky looks down at the badge again. “When you say anywhere in the Tower…”

FRIDAY speaks up again. “Gold level allows you access to working floors, Avenger floors and even Mr. Stark’s private lab.”

Bucky looks up at Steve. “I don’t understand. Why?”

“Because you’re important.” The blond blushes furiously. “To me.”

Bucky wants to test what this seems to be, but doesn’t have the courage to ask. So he eases his hand into Steve’s, linking their fingers. Steve positively beams at him, squeezing his hand and holding on. “Steve?”

Steve looks at him bashfully. “I was kinda hopin you liked me too, but I wasn’t sure.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bucky looks up. “It’s more than just like.”

Steve leans in, nuzzling Bucky’s hair. “Me too.” Without pulling away, Steve confesses. “There’s something you need to know about lunch.”

Before Bucky can ask what he means, the doors slide open and Bucky is met with Tony Stark grinning at him. “Ah good, you two got your heads out of your asses. Nice.” He grabs Bucky’s arm, pulling him away from Steve. “So Buckaroo, let’s talk vibranium.”

Bucky looks back at Steve confused, who shrugs. There’s a young woman that Bucky feels like he’s seen before, but can’t place. She sees Steve and launches herself at him. “Steve!”

Steve catches her, spinning her around. “Your Highness, it is good to see you.” That’s when it hits Bucky. It’s Princess Shuri, second in line for the throne of Wakanda.

“I told you not to call me that. I am a scientist first.” She turns to Bucky. “And it would seem that I am not the only one. You, Mr. Barnes, are a genius and I want to help you.”

Tony hasn’t stopped grinning. There are four people in the room and every one of them are geniuses in their own fields. Bucky looks at Steve. “Stevie, what’s going on?”

Steve comes over, cupping his cheek. “Let’s sit and eat and these two will explain.”

By the time lunch is over Bucky is stunned speechless. Tony wants to fund the rest of his master’s thesis and Shuri, which she insisted that he call her, wants to give him vibranium to build the arm. He could be done and wearing the damn thing by the end of the summer if everything goes well.

As lunch winds down, Tony sits back in his chair. “There is only one thing that we need to hash out.” The three others look questioningly at him. “I think you should move in here, to the Tower.”

Bucky starts to shake his head. “I don’t…”

Tony holds up his hand and the words stop. “Just listen.” He’s very serious and Steve’s only seen him like this a handful of times. “I know how I get when I’m working on something like this. I lose time. I exhaust myself. If you move in here, you can work all you want and never have to worry about getting home safe.” He looks up at Steve who is looking at Tony with gratitude. “And something tells me that would make Cap very happy.”

“Mr. Stark, why are you doing this?”

“First, call me Tony and second, I have several reasons.” Tony looks down at the table meaning he’s going to confess emotional reasons. “I set up the floor below Steve’s for you because you’re important to my friend. I read through the file on you that I had FRIDAY put together and you deserve to have a lot of good things happen to you. Plus, Steve needs you.” Bucky starts to speak up, but Tony shakes his head. “I mean what I’m saying. He hasn’t been really living in this world since he woke up, but when he’s with you, he lives.”

Shuri nods her agreement. “Mr. Barnes, I met Steven when he came to help my brother and even I could see that he did not have anything for himself. Today, I see a different man. A man who looks at you as though you are a world he did not know he could have.”

Bucky glances at Steve and the emotions are written on his face and in his eyes. “Steve?”

Steve clears his throat. “Look Buck, I know it’s been two weeks, but what can I say, when you know, you know. When I look at you, I know.”

He looks at the rest of the table. “Alright, I’m in. It’s crazy as hell, but I’m in.” Tony claps his hands together.

“Cap, why don’t you show our newest member where he’ll be living.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand and leads him back to the lift. As they enter the lift, Steve would swear that he hears Shuri mumble something about ‘temperarily.’

That night, Tony sends a crew over to Bucky’s small walk-up to get his things. Bucky doesn’t notice because he’s with Steve. They’d gone back to Steve’s floor after Buck tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Tony wasn’t setting him up in an apartment, but an entire floor. Then, Steve had offered to make dinner. Now, nearing midnight, the two swayed slowly in Steve’s living room to music that Steve grew up with and Bucky had come to love through his grandmother and mother.

As Frank Sinatra croons away, Bucky clings to Steve. Steve does the same, but maybe with more desperation than Bucky. For the first time, Steve feels whole in a world that didn’t really make much sense before.

“Buck?”

“Yeah Stevie?” He looks up into blue sparkling eyes.

“I don’t really…uh…know how…you know…” Bucky smiles softly at the awkwardness.

“Do you wanna kiss me, Steve?” Steve nods and Bucky leans up.

As the gentleness of the kiss gives way to more intensity, Steve lets his hand wander up to cup Bucky’s face. When they pull back, Bucky blushes. He’s never been kissed like that before because he’s never let anyone in far enough to know him and what kissing can mean. “Wow…it’s never felt like that before.”

Steve doesn’t know that he’s echoing Bucky’s thought, he only knows that Bucky is looking at him like he matters. Everyone looks at Cap like he’s important, but very few look at Steve that way. “I should probably go. I need to get stuff packed up at home.”

FRIDAY intercedes. “Your belongings have already been delivered to your floor, Mr. Barnes.”

Steve chuckles at Bucky’s confusion. “Tony probably didn’t want to give you time to reconsider, so he had all of your things moved already.”

“Then I guess I should just take the lift home.” Steve walks him to the lift, kissing him again.

“I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow?” Steve nods.

As Bucky backs into the lift, their fingers drift slowly apart. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Three months later, Bucky, Tony, and Shuri are arguing in the lab. Steve sits off to the side checking his email on his phone. This has become a normal enough occurrence that Steve stopped paying attention and trying to be a referee.

“I swear to god, Tony! You keep forgetting that this is my master’s thesis. You can’t keep trying to change things just to ‘enhance’ the arm! It doesn’t need missiles or electric shock capability and for crying out loud, if you try to put a bubble gun in one of the fingers I will use the arm to beat you to death!” That last one has Steve snorting with laughter. Bucky turns on him. “You are supposed to control him.”

Steve looks up into the angry eyes of the man he loves and the amused eyes of a Princess. “You’ve met him, right? Controlling Tony Stark is like lassoing a tornado.”

Tony looks exceptionally pleased with that. It’s the voice from the door that gathers everyone’s attention. “If all of you had listened to me years ago, you’d know I’ve been trying to harness that tornado for what feels like my whole life.”

Now Tony looks pouty. Steve goes over and kisses Pepper’s cheek. “Next time the team gets into a fight about the strongest Avenger, I’m going to tell them it’s really you.”

She looks around the room. “We have a dinner to get to. Everyone get your asses to your floors and get ready. We will not be late because you two were fighting about a bubble gun.”

Steve snorts again and Bucky glares at him. Grabbing Bucky’s hand, he pulls him to the lift. “Come on, you can be pissed at me later. We need to not make Pepper mad.”

In the lift, Steve is curious about how quiet Bucky suddenly is. Just as the doors to Bucky’s floor open, he says what’s really bothering him. “The arm is finished. It’s just a matter of attaching it.”

“Are you afraid?” Steve doesn’t try to touch. He knows how Bucky gets when he’s nervous.

“Fucking terrified. What if it doesn’t work, Steve?”

Then Steve moves. He envelopes Bucky in a hug. “It will, because you are a genius and the other two geniuses in the lab wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Bucky’s face is pressed into Steve’s neck. “Can I sleep here tonight after dinner?”

“Of course. I can sleep…”

“I want you to sleep with me, in your bed.” Bucky feels Steve swallow hard. “I’d like to…uh…” He looks up, being brave. “Look Steve, everyone that I ever went on a date with saw me as broken after they met me.” Steve caresses Bucky’s cheek. He doesn’t understand how anyone could see Bucky that way. “I haven’t actually…done…stuff, but I really want to with you.”

“Are you sure?” Steve tries not to think too much about Bucky’s age. He’s a good ten years younger, but he doesn’t come across that way. Steve knows it’s the traumas suffered over his lifetime that give Bucky an air of someone older. But this, this is something different. This is opening yourself up to someone. They love each other with a devotion that surprises the team, but this is like cementing an unspoken contract. It’s Steve’s way of saying, ‘I’m yours for all our tomorrows.’

“Steven Grant Rogers, I love you with everything I am and everything I will become. I want to be with you in every way possible and the fact that you’ve waited and been patient with me, makes me love you even more. When we get home tonight I want you to take me to bed and show me how much I mean to you.” It’s such a declaration and just the kind of thing that Steve needed to hear.

“I am honored that you would trust me with this. I love you so much and if you let me, I’d like to spend every day of my life showing you how much.” There’s a chaste kiss and Bucky leaves Steve in the lift.

Dinner is a charity event that many of the Avengers would rather not attend, but their names and faces do a lot for donations. Most of them hate that about the job, but whatever works to get money from the one percent. Steve arrived with Pepper because Bucky had run back to the lab with Tony and Shuri. He insisted that Steve go and he’d meet him there.

Steve walks Pepper around the venue as she talks with donors. She fits in with this crowd even if she doesn’t like many of them. Steve answer inane questions about the shield or how much he can lift, smiling the ‘I hate this’ grimace. Music plays quietly somewhere. Steve isn’t sure if there’s a band or if it’s from a sound system, but he looks over Pepper’s head to watch people move around the dance floor.

He jumps a bit, startled when a hand lands on his shoulder. Pepper is grinning as Steve turns to find Bucky. The shorter man offers his _left_ hand. “Can I have this dance?” The month before, Shuri had implanted the base of the arm to Bucky’s shoulder, but he’s wearing it and Steve nearly cries. “Don’t cry, Stevie. Just dance with me.”

Steve takes his left hand, feeling the cool metal of the vibranium. “Buck?”

Everything around them disappears. Steve only has eyes for the man he loves more than his own life and Bucky looks at him like he’s a treasure. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Steve folds their hands together, pulling them to rest on his chest. He’s being held by Bucky. Resting his forehead against Bucky’s temple, he takes a deep breath. “You did and it’s incredible.” He leans away, looking into those smoky blue eyes. “How does it feel?”

Bucky chuckles causing Steve to smile. “It feels amazing. It works, Steve. It works just like I hoped it would. We’re going to be able to help so many people.”

Steve leans in, kissing him softly. “I never doubted you.”


End file.
